


Safe Place

by CatDcruz23



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDcruz23/pseuds/CatDcruz23
Summary: You were once my safe place and now I don't know where to turn.





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids! Just a little something in the spirit of Evolution tonight. I hope you enjoy and I would be forever grateful if you could leave a Kudos and a comment. Love forever and always.

Becky had just changed into some sweats, ready for bed after a long day of press; she sat at the edge of her bed and started to scroll through social media. There was a small smirk on her face that grew as she saw the amount of fans loving her recent tweets against the Smackdown woman’s division, everyone was on notice and after her match with Charlotte tomorrow one of them would be her next target.

Becky looked up when she heard a knock on her door, it was pretty late and she hadn’t asked for anything from reception, so the champ was thrown off by it. Becky got up and tossed her phone on the bed before making her way to the door, she took a look through the peep hole and was even more confused at what she saw. The absolute last person Becky expected to be on the other side of that door when she opened it was-

“Charlotte?” Becky raised an eyebrow, she felt her body tense up and ready itself for any impact that might come. “What the fuck-“

Charlotte pushed her way passed Becky and into her room, Becky turned with a frown as she let the door slip from her hand and shut. She walked into her room but kept her distance from Charlotte, wanting to know what this was about more than a fight for once. 

“You love what you’ve become right?” Charlotte asked, stuffing her hands into her leather jacket. 

She had come straight to Becky’s room once she got back to the hotel, still in her press clothes. 

“Damn right” Becky gave her a grin, Charlotte missed the smile Becky used to send her way. 

“I loved what you were” Charlotte whispered out. 

“Oh I’m sure you did, the girl that let you walk over her that let you stab her in the back time and time again and was stupid enough to forgive it” Becky shook her head as herself. “How could you not love her?”

“I loved you, Becky” Tears pricked Charlotte’s eyes but she refused to let the fall. “I loved everything about you, your humor, and your loyalty…The happiness that came with you wherever you went because even on my worst day you could make me feel like everything was going to be okay” 

“Right” Becky nodded, stepping slightly closer to Charlotte. “What did that get me? Looked over, pushed back…forgotten” 

“Not by me” Charlotte ran a hand through her own hair. “I always said that you deserved success, that one day it would come for you” 

“And you were always right there ready to take it away from me” 

Charlotte shook her head, why couldn’t Becky just understand that she never wanted to take her spotlight away. 

“I don’t know who you are anymore” The crack in the blonds voice was clear and it hit at the armour around Becky’s heart. 

“I’m the fucking champ” 

“You fucking are and it has turned you into a monster” Becky let out a laugh at that. 

“A monster?!” 

“Yeah a monster” Charlotte stepped slightly closer to her. “You’re angry with me and fine in your own head you have enough ammo to be, but you’ve been cutting down all the women in our locker room. These people were your friends Becky and they did nothing but support you and believe in you” 

“Right and I’m the champ and they’re not” Becky pointed to her belt sitting on the desk. “I got that because I stopped being like them, you should know that better than anyone. Tell me how many times have you turned you back on someone that cared about you?” Becky continued not letting Charlotte have a word. “How many friends have you ripped down? Me, Bayley, hell your own father…yet I’m the monster?” Becky let out a bitter chuckle “You took opportunity after opportunity away from me so I took action to stop that and I’m the monster? No, no Charlie, if you see a monster it’s because you’re looking in a mirror” 

“I didn’t take anything from you, I was put into a match” Charlotte’s voice was rising, her frustrations taking over. “What did you want me to do?” 

“How about earn your fucking spot?” Becky spat out. “How about say you’ll face the winner or even better how about waiting and asking me for a title shot?” Becky crossed her arms over her chest. “You told me to do that so why couldn’t you?” Charlotte had no answer. “Because you hear how stupid it sounds, you had an opportunity to be in a championship match and you took it and I had an opportunity to make a statement at the end of the match and took it” 

“By ending what we had?” Charlotte’s eyes were casted down. 

“If that’s what it took” 

“Wow” Charlotte’s words came out in a small gasp. “There is so much bitterness and anger inside of you, you have never been this person” Charlotte outlined Becky’s body with her hands. 

“Maybe you just never knew me” Becky gave her a shrug. 

“I don’t even know if the woman I love is even real” The tears finally slipped out. “If this was inside of you the whole time…who did I share a bed with?” 

“Why did you come here, Charlotte?” Becky’s voice was soft, softer than Charlotte had heard in a while; the champ turned her eyes away from Charlotte. “What did you want to get out of this?” 

“I-“ Charlotte hesitated and bit her lip in thought, she took a breath before continuing. “I just wanted to believe that if I looked you in the eyes, away from the ring, that maybe I could see a little bit of my Becky in there” 

“That girl is long gone” Becky let their eyes connect again. 

“Yeah I see that” Charlotte moved passed Becky once more and headed for the door, but she stopped and turned back. “I miss her and I still love her so fucking much” 

Becky spun around at that, she stepped closer to Charlotte and after a moment closed the gap and connected their lips. Charlotte was frozen in shock at first, not responding but soon realized what was happening and melted into the familiar feeling of Becky’s lips. Charlotte quick wrapped her arms around Becky and let out a moan when Becky’s hands traveled through her hair and gripped hard. Becky took advantage of the moan and slipped her tongue in and Charlotte met it with equal vigor. 

Becky backed Charlotte up until her back connected with the door; she let the kiss continue as she reached behind Charlotte. The Queen’s eyes snapped open when Becky abruptly ended the kiss and gently pushed her into the hallway; Becky held the door slightly open and leaned against the frame. 

“Keep that kiss and that love you have for that girl in your head, use it as your safe place for when I beat the shit out of you tomorrow” Becky threw her a smirk before shutting the door. 

Charlotte couldn’t believe what just happened, any little bit of hope she had left for them ever recovering was gone and broken…just like her heart. Charlotte leaned her forehead against the door and let some more tears slip…the person, her person, that used to wipe them away and whisper comforting words to her was further away from her than just behind that door. 

In the hotel room Becky was in the same position, forehead against door but with no tears she refused to even acknowledge that they were building. She needed to cut all hope and love with Charlotte, she knew the more she saw her like this…crying and just wanting Becky to love her, she would fall back into her old ways and give in. Becky didn’t want to go back to being that person, she may have lost one of the best things that ever happened to her but hey at least she’s the champ.


End file.
